Under the Mask
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: One night, Naruto decides that he is going to see under Kakashi's mask. So, he sneaks into the man's house.. and something very unexpected happens. Yaoi (actually, shota since Naruto is 12), KakashiNaruto
1. Unexpected

Felicia: Yes.. another fic…. ^^;; Sorry.. I couldn't help it! I just got this idea.. and well.. yeah…. I just couldn't help but write it.. Don't worry though! I will be updating all of my other Naruto fics eventually.. *has already started on the next chapter of Points of Authority and has the next chap of That's Forbidden planned out*  
  
Warning(s): KakaNaru (Kakashi/Naruto), yaoi.. er.. well.. shota since Naruto is twelve and all. Also, even though it won't be posted on ff.net, I just might put a lemon in this fic later if a lot of people want it and I'm in a mood to write one.  
  
Disclaimers: Common sense should tell you I don't own it.. since there aren't random guys making out randomly and such.  
  
Chapter One: Unexpected  
  
"I WILL see under Kakashi-sensei's mask tonight!" Naruto, who was in his house with a fist raised in the air, declared rather loudly. Glancing over at the Kakashi punching bag he had made he pointed at it and yelled, "You hear me!? I'm going to see under that stupid mask of yours!" He then lunged at the punching bag….. but ended up accidentally tripping over something and falling right on his face.  
  
After taking care of his poor, poor hurt face, he began to plot.. well.. continually mentally declare that he WILL see under his sensei's mask.  
  
Once it was nighttime, instead of dressing in his normal clothes, he put on black shorts that reached down to just pasted his knees and were kind of tight.. not that he really paid any attention to that, a long sleeved black shirt which was just a bit too big for him and overlapped his hands a bit and just slightly hung off his shoulder, his normal sandals, but he left off his head protector.  
  
The young blonde shinobi then quietly… well… sort of quietly, left his house and snuck over to his sensei's house. On the way there, he saw a few interest sites.. like Sasuke huddling under a random tree saying: "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me. Can't sleep, clowns will eat me. Can't sleep, clowns will eat me. Can't sleep, clowns will eat me….." (random note: if you don't get this, see my fic The Clown Incident… I will be adding more to it later! Really… I will.. ;) Covering up his mouth with one hand, he snickered for a bit until he remember his objective….. Seeing what horrors were beneath his sensei's mask!  
  
Once back on track, he made it to his sensei's and went around peeking into windows until he found the one he was looking for, the window in Kakashi's room. He celebrated quietly.. meaning he celebrated somewhat loudly since he was Naruto after all.. and quiet for him wasn't really well.. quiet.  
  
After calming himself some, the blue-eyed ninja slowly opened the window then climbed inside of it.. only to end up falling on his face on the floor once he was inside. Quickly getting up, he looked over at the silver haired Jounin to see if he was still awake or not. Seeing that Kakashi appeared to be asleep, he snuck over to the man's bed, grinning slyly, just like a fox.  
  
If the boy had been paying much attention, he would have notice the man smirking under his ever present mask, just slightly. The tiny smirk though, quickly disappeared since the Jounin didn't want Naruto to notice it.  
  
Naruto rubbed his hands together excitedly, he leaned over the man and then reached down and slowly started to slip the mask down the man's face. After getting it off, he just gawked, not expecting to see what he was right now….. He didn't have fish lips, horse teeth, or anything like that he was well.. to put it simply…. HOT!  
  
Before Naruto even had time to yell at himself for even thinking Kakashi-sensei was hot.. the two strong arms of his sensei wrapped around him and pulled him down.. right into a kiss. His eyes went wide and he thought, 'What the fuck!? He's.. he can't be… he.. he's.. KISSING ME!?'  
  
Just as quickly as the kiss had began, it was over as his sensei rolled over so he was facing away from the now badly blushing Genin. A small, almost unnoticeable smirk played across the man's lips as he still faked sleep and the blonde boy just kind of starred in disbelief over what had just happened.  
  
Normally, Naruto would have started yelling or something like that, but instead, he just stood and stared for a long time until he blinked slightly, as if he was waking up. Blushing more at the thought of what had just happened, the boy quickly ran for the window and jumped out of it.. and as his luck would have it, his foot caught on the window sill and he once again fell on his face. He didn't let that bother him though, as he quickly got back up onto his feet and took off running towards his house, completely forgetting about shutting the window.  
  
Once he arrived back at his house, he basically slammed the door shut once he was inside before he leaned against then slide down the door until he was resting on the floor now. He once again just starred for awhile, trying to convince himself that didn't just happen.. of course though, he couldn't since he still felt the other's lips on his slightly which caused him to blush again and again. The only comfort he found with this whole situation was that his sensei had been asleep and he would never know about any of this.. well.. at least that's what he thought….  
  
In reality, his sensei was currently setting up in bed, smirking slightly as he looked over at the still opened window. 'This should turn out to be fun.' He thought to himself with his eyes turned up into a smile before he slid his mask back into place and laid down, going back to sleep, thinking of what evil things he could do to Naruto tomorrow.  
  
Felicia: Well, there you go! The first chapter is done! I hope you all liked it. Make sure you review and tell me what you think. Oh, and feel free to suggest any couples besides KakaNaru and I might just add them in if you're lucky!  
  
To know when this fic is updated, join one of these groups:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LimOfFragReality  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Hell_Is_For_Children  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/KakashiXNarutoV2 


	2. Little Pink Bunnies

Felicia: My.. it seems as though I am really in the mood to write now.. hehe. Hopefully I don't end up with writers block, it is past 3AM, not sure when I'll finish up this chapter. Hopefully I'll get it done by tomorrow. It's September 1st right now.. sooo, hopefully this will be seen up by the 2nd!

-Replies to Some Reviews-

RuByMoOn17: Ah, that is part of what inspired me actually, hehe.

nikikeya-chan: Hmm.. I can try to add Lee in, not sure who he'd be with though.. thinkthink

PinkyLemon: I've been wanting to write about those three in some way.. not necessarily all together.. but uh, yeah. Hehe. If I don't have them in this fic, they'll be in another, don't worry!

Crystal-Chan2: Mrow! ==

Warnings and Disclaimers: See the first chapter please!

The following things will most likely be used in this fic at one time or another:

"Words"

'Thoughts'

---Time and scene change---

Chapter Two: Little Pink Bunnies

Okay.. he had TRIED to sleep. He had tried really really REALLY hard, but did he get any sleep? Of course not! Every time the poor Genin closed his eyes, one thing popped into his head. This thing just happened to be a certain sensei of his which was quite well.. hot.

So, this had left poor, poor Naruto with bags under his eyes, and quite sleepy also. He was currently at his kitchen table, his arms drooping down as he rested his chin against the table. A small whine came from within him. How could this have happened?! Did it even really happened?! If.. if it didn't.. why would he of dreamt it?! He wasn't gay! There was just no fucking way!

The blonde haired shinobi jumped up onto of his chair in a burst of adrenalin. "There's just no way Kakashi-sensei kissed me and there sure as hell is no fucking way I, Uzumaki Naruto, am gay!"

As the blonde's rather loud ranting continued on, a certain silver haired Jounin was currently making his way towards the house. He was just in ear shot to be able to hear Naruto's proclamation of not being kissed and not being gay.

'Hm... Interesting.' The man thought to himself as he headed the rest of the way up to the house. He didn't go to the door though, of course not! Instead, the man headed over to a window he knew Naruto never locked. How did he know this you may wander.. Oh.. he had his way.. (inserts image of chibi Kakashi with an even glint in his visible eye).

After having jumped up onto the window sill, he watched as Naruto tripped off of the chair and table he was standing on. Poor thing.. landing right on his butt! It would probably be sore for awhile.. not that Naruto's butt wouldn't be sore for another reason in the somewhat near future (nudgenudgehinthint).

Kakashi's eyes turned up into a smile. "Falling for me already?" He asked cheerfully.

The blonde ninja jumped up, his eyes wide and panicked looking. "Kakashi-sensei! Eh!? What?" He blinked. He couldn't of possibly heard his sensei right! There was no way he just asked if Naruto was falling for him!

"I asked if you were alright." The Jounin lied, his eyes still up in a smile.

Blinking slightly, a look of relief soon appeared on Naruto's face. 'What a relief!' One voice in his head said, while another pouted. (Public Service Announcement: It has been brought to our attention that voices can not pout. Well.. we have one thing to say to you.. Wouldn't the voice in your head pout if you thought Kakashi asked something like that but then he said he didn't even though he really did? Eh? No.. well.. uh.... We will go and play hopscotch now! Byez This had been a public service announcement brought to you by.. uh.. uh.. who are we exactly?! Ahhh!)

While Naruto was busy being relieved.. and dealing with the stupid pouting voice in his head, the Jounin slipped into the house and made his way over to Naruto.

"It's a good thing I canceled our training for today." Kakashi said, catching the blonde boy completely off guard, and causing him to jump slightly.

"Eep! I-I mean.. you did?" Blue eyes blinked up at Kakashi. Quite cute blue eyes, might I add.

"Yes. You see, I caught a bit of a cold last night." The silver haired sensei explained. "I could have sworn I closed my window last night, but when I woke up this morning, it was opened."

The blue eyes that had previously blinked, now widened. 'Opened.. window.... OPENED WINDOW!? GAH! I FORGOT TO SHUT THE WINDOW! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT IT WAS ME WHO OPENED IT!? WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT I WAS IN HIS HOUSE!? IN HIS ROOM!?!?!' Naruto's eyes turned into swirls and he looked dizzy as he stood there, looking half ready to just fall over.

Meanwhile, Kakashi watched the boy with an amused look on his face. He could barely suppress a chuckle as he watched the boy in front of him. That's when Kakashi noticed something, his visible eye blinking a bit.

"Naruto," The Jounin began, an amused tone to his voice, "Do you always wear boxers with little pink bunnies on them?"

This quickly brought the Genin from his thoughts. "Eh? Bun-.." His eyes widened again. He had totally forgotten about his boxers being in plain view (no that isn't all he had on.. he also had on a white tank top.. which was partially see-through).

Quickly, the blonde boy covered up the front of his boxers. "Uh.. uh.. uh.. Excuse me!" Naruto then vanished in what looked like a puff of smoke.. but was really a cloud of dust left behind the Genin as he took off full speed into his room to put on some pants.

This time, Kakashi couldn't help it, he let a small chuckle escape him, as he tucked bunny boxer clad Naruto away into his memory.

Deciding to be good.. for once.... Kakashi didn't peek in on Naruto while he changed into some clothes. Instead, he pulled out his book (we should all know what kind of book!), and began to read it, leaning himself up against one of the walls.. where he'd have a nice view of Naruto once he decided to emerge form his room.

Felicia: Okay.. that's all you get for now! Short, rather pointlessness, I know ;; I'll try to get more action in the next chapter, promise! It's after 4AM now.. I think Felicia is going to be off to bed soon yawns Updating two fics in one night, along with a livejournal can be rather draining.


End file.
